


It's a Secret to Everybody

by DraceDomino



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Blindfolds, Cumplay, Deception, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Finally, Link's about to offer his body up to Sheik. He's eager to be threaded by the mysterious warrior, but in order to keep her subterfuge going Zelda has to rely on a blindfold and a strap-on to maintain the illusion and meet expectations.





	It's a Secret to Everybody

It’s a Secret to Everybody  
-by Drace Domino

She had waited for this for seven long years, and in a cruel twist of fate Princess Zelda couldn’t be herself when the moment finally came. The fairy boy from the courtyard had finally returned to her after becoming the hero she knew he would, but the dark cloud of Ganon’s oppression had already forced her into a life that she couldn’t truly claim as her own. Princess Zelda; as far as anyone knew, was missing and would never return again. In her place there remained only Sheik - the male Sheikah warrior that served in the best interests of Hyrule. A bit of magic and some judiciously worn tight clothing had helped Zelda keep her ruse for this long, but now that Link was there before her she felt the desire more than ever to strip the disguise away and enjoy him in the flesh.

To indulge herself; however, would be to risk all of Hyrule, and that was something neither Princess Zelda nor Sheik would ever do. Thankfully, as her hands gripped the edges of a blindfold that she slowly wrapped around Link’s face, the mystery woman relished the fact that she didn’t have to. At least...not if she was willing to get creative.

“It’s the only way. The...code of the Sheikah insists it.” Sure, that sounded plausible. Frankly, the fact that she had gotten away with that excuse for so long was a testament to how gullible the rest of Hyrule was. She doubted Impa would approve of using the excuse so liberally, but desperate times called for desperate measures. If there was one thing Zelda and her poor, hidden slit were...it was desperate. She tightened the blindfold and waved a hand before Link’s eyes to test it, and only when she was satisfied that it was secure did she whisper once more to the young man. “You don’t need to say anything, Link. Let me do all the work.”

Link merely nodded, and it was clear from the look on his face that he was nervous. His pretty, feminine features were half-hidden by the blindfold and yet Sheik could see the tremble of his lips and the worried swallow that rolled down his throat. Since his adventure began he had conquered monsters and faced evil, but this would be his biggest trial! With Sheik’s gentle encouragement the boy rolled over onto his hands and knees, and gently lifted his ass for the appraisal of the heavily guarded ally.

For a moment, Sheik simply knelt back at the edge of that dusty inn’s bed and admired what was being presented to her. Link’s body was gloriously feminine and pretty - smooth legs and a wonderfully perky rear, and lovely golden locks that framed his delicate features. He could’ve made a fine princess himself if the circumstances had been different, but hanging between his spread thighs was the one thing keeping him from true royal princesshood. His length was already thick and throbbing, hanging with a bead of precum glistening at the tip. Apparently, Link had a thing for mystery men, since it had barely taken anything for Sheik to get him this excited.

“...so this is the hero of Hyrule.” Sheik whispered in her more masculine tone, and slid up to allow her hands to cross over the sides of Link’s rump. While Link was starkly naked and exposed Sheik was still wearing her full outfit, from the wrappings around her hands and feet to the mask that protected her true identity. The only split in her outfit from the norm came as she reached down a hand to her lap, pulling something forward through the layers of fabric. “Such a pretty young thing you are. I...am going to fuck you senseless, Link.”

Blunt. Crass. Vulgar. Zelda would blame it on her Sheikah side, because surely a lady of her bearing would never speak like that otherwise. The words made Link quiver in pleasure and anticipation, and Sheik moved a hand down to slide his throbbing cock within her palm. While she squeezed him and gauged the weight of his member the fingers of her other hand continued to tease at the front of her own lap, slipping through the fabric until she finally found what she sought. As she brought it forward her voice slipped out smoothly and with a great deal of allure, perfectly complimenting the sensual squeeze she gave his shaft.

“Get ready for me, Link.” Sheik purred as her toy sneaked out of the front of her outfit, sticking out just like any flesh and blood cock would. The disguised girl had learnedecret quite a few tricks over the years; sleight of hand that allowed her to hide a strapon within her outfit, and leave it sticking out and ready to get with just a gentle tug. The thing was as secure on her as the hilt of a dagger firmly in hand, but all she planned on sticking was the tender ass of her friend. As she drew forward and squeezed her tip against the tight pucker of the young man’s rear, she gave him once more hissing whisper just before she started to rock forward. “Tonight, you’re my woman!”

Link’s eyes went crossed behind his blindfold as the toy started to slide inside of him, and for all he knew the thing that was stretching his ass was the full, meaty length of Sheik’s cock. The thought of it made his own length throb in excitement as he spread himself a little bit further; face nestling down into the bed as he willingly gave his rump up. The gentle pressure came with a fair bit of lubrication that had already been applied - another Sheikah secret to make sure that the toy was always ready to go. As Sheik pressed forward and watched the sculpt of her dark blue toy disappear into Link’s ass, her hands lowered so she could grip the hero of Hyrule firmly by the waist. What a thrill it was to see Link’s naked body in the midst of such rapture...it was a shame he didn’t seem to be into women.

For the moment, that didn’t matter, because Sheik was clearly no woman. The warrior started to fuck Link steadily and firmly right then and there; bracing her feet against the mattress as she thrust forward with the same sharp movements she used to do battle. The years had toned Princess Zelda into a warrior of some regard, and now she used those considerable muscles to fuck Link down to the hilt of her thick, teasing toy. So long as the blindfold stayed on Link would be none the wiser - at least until the climax of their fun. She’d have to figure out something else to hide the fact that she wasn’t going to cum like one of Link’s preferred lovers.

Link’s teeth finally moved to bite down on the sheets; locking the fabric between them in a firm bite as he was plowed. The toy stretching his ass was bigger than anything he had ever toyed with back there before, but he wasn’t going to give up when it felt so good! With every thrust of Sheik’s hips Link’s cock flopped back and forth, swinging to smack against his trim, bare belly or falling back so his sack briefly pressed against Sheik’s shaft. The person claiming his ass was merciless and rough with him, holding his hips so tightly that even if he wanted to pull away he’d never be able to escape that firm grasp. All for the better, since Link was quite content to keep letting his hole be used by the supposed mystery man.

“That’s it...take it...such a tight little girl…” Sheik purred through her mask as she kept fucking, watching as Link squirmed and whimpered from the thrusts. Her own pleasure came twofold; partly from the returned pressure of her toy against her hood, and partly thanks to the glee she felt at watching her friend in such a taste. Link’s beautiful, feminine features never looked prettier than when he had a cock in his ass, and the sight of him biting the sheets from the strain was enough to make the woman deeply wish she had a flesh and blood cock to enjoy. Oh well - she’d make the most of what she had! Her hips began to fly forward faster and faster as she continued drilling Link’s rear, and though pleasure was swiftly overwhelming her she knew enough to watch her lover’s body for signs of his own release. After all, hers could be faked to preserve the truth of her nature, but Link’s was far, far more important. Sure enough as she kept drilling the fairy boy’s rear Link’s body began to tighten and spasm, and his ass squeezed fiercely around that thick, full toy as it tried to milk her of her cum. He wouldn’t get the creampie he so desperately craved that evening, but Sheik would still gladly fuck his tight little rear until his own cock ached with release.

Sure enough, Link’s cock began to spasm just seconds before a torrent of cum became unleashed. As soon as she saw it arriving Sheik worked quickly to preserve it - not for her own pleasure, but for the next step in her deceit. With Sheikah swiftness and silent skill she suddenly snatched a plate up from the nearby nightstand, and with deft fingers let it slip underneath Link’s cock without the young man’s notice. As he spasmed and shuddered his member unleashed a torrent of cum across that porcelain plate, spreading streaks of white across the surface. Sheik herself made a shuddering noise as she suddenly pulled her cock out of the boy’s ass, resting back on her haunches as she played up the moment for show.

“Nnnn…! C...Cumming…” She wasn’t - at least not in the same way that Link was, but it was all a part of her tricky ploy. As she continued to make noises of grunting desperation she snuck the plate away from the bed once more, pulling it away from Link’s cock before he was able to alert himself to its presence. With her free hand she nudged Link over to land on his back, and her voice slipped out with a crass, lusty tone that accurately conveyed the depths of how much she enjoyed Link’s whorish streak. “On your back, slutty girl...open up, time to drink my cum.”

In Link’s lust-addled mind, the fairy boy was laying on his back with his bare legs spread and his softening cock still oozing cream on his belly, all while he held his mouth open and waited for Sheik to feed him her own tasty cum. He might’ve even been fantasizing that it was straight from Sheik’s cock to his lips, and indeed he hoped he might even get a taste of the warrior’s member. What he received; however, was an effective feint...and though warm cum indeed did fall on his tongue for his greedy consumption, it was nobody’s but his own.

“Mmm. Move your tongue around. I want to see you enjoy your treat.” Sheik whispered through her mask, watching with a budding arousal as Link did exactly as he was told. She continued to carefully dip the plate towards Link’s lips, letting the streaks of cum ooze from the plate right into his waiting mouth. Thankfully the boy’s load had been so copious that there was plenty for him to enjoy, with enough for the fairy boy to swirl around within his mouth, smear across his cheeks, and wear in a single streak across his nose. Sheik shuddered in pleasure as she dumped out the plate on Link’s face, and she had to admit...seeing Link so greedily slurp down his own cum made her all the more envious for a dick of her own.

Maybe the Great Fairy could help? Surely, it was a wish worth granting!

“Swallow.” Sheik’s order was simple and firm, and without a second of hesitation Link obeyed. His throat tightened and his lips closed as he gulped down a heaping mouthful of his own cum, still oblivious that it wasn’t the same cream his ass had earned. Sheik purred in the same lusty delight as she moved a hand across Link’s flat and toned belly so she could let her fingers tease around his shaft, moving to grasp him at the base and make him throb in the palm of her hand. She made the hero of Hyrule fidget in place, scooting his fuckable rump back and forth on the bed, and as cum continued to ooze from his tip to the smooth surface of his belly Sheik’s voice flowed out once more. “I’m not done with your ass yet, little girl. And I have something I want to try…”

Link swallowed nervously, the taste of cum still resting in his mouth. He gave a timid nod even though he couldn’t see beyond his blindfold, completely willing to go along with anything Sheik would demand.

After all, Sheik was a hell of a man.

\---

It took a bit of balancing for Link to lower himself onto Sheik’s “cock” while blindfolded, but it was with the disguised woman’s motions that he managed to make it happen. While she sat flat on the bed Link pressed the tight circle of his ass down across that toy once more, and as he sank down atop it his own length throbbed more steadily to a point of obscene pleasure. By the time he had hilted himself in Sheik’s lap his cock was at full attention once more, sticking straight out and bobbing gently from side to side. As he leaned back and brought his shoulders against Sheik’s chest; however, he knew they weren’t quite done getting into position. After all, what good was a slutty little bitch like Link if Sheik didn’t fuck him hard, deep, and rough?

“That’s it...lift those legs...good girl…” Sheik purred with the same crass, predatory tone as she helped Link out by scooping her arms behind his knees, forcing them up higher and higher. When they reached their apex she folded her hands behind the boy’s head to trap him into a full nelson position; his legs left suspended, his head pushed forward, and his ass tightly wrapped around a thick and probing toy. The hero of Hyrule, helpless as he sat on a cock, pegged by someone whose face he still hadn’t seen.

Behind that mask Sheik was grinning enormously, and she started to steadily fuck into Link’s tender rear. Her fit and powerful body made it easy for her to snap her hips back and forth even with Link’s weight resting in her lap, and every time she drove forward her toy plunged into the boy’s depths down to the hilt. Though she had no cock to experience the warmth of Link’s ass she could certainly feel the pressure of his weight as he clung to the toy in desperation, and it caused the most delightful shivers of pleasure to rush through it and tease her folds below. She was soaked now, and hearing Link’s whimpers, watching him twitch and gasp, it only made her all the more aroused within the confines of her outfit. She had no idea if she’d get this chance again - if Link would even desire her if he saw her outside of the armor of the Sheikah Clan - and so she threw every ounce of strength into that desperate moment where she could fuck the boy’s tight, lovely ass.

Link howled and moaned as he was claimed, and there were no sheets to bite this time as he was drilled from below. His cock was throbbing as thick as ever as it bobbed wildly up and down, a thick line of precum having oozed from the tip only to swing back and forth lewdly through the air. His toes curled, his throat went sore from moaning, and his sensitive flesh was left tender to the touch as Sheik pinched his sides, twisted his stiffened nipples, and even reached around his body to fondle his hanging sack.

When Sheik fucked Link to the point that her own climax began to rush through her, once again she was faced with the challenge of how to explain her lack of cum. When her thighs began to spasm and her body tightened in release she did what she could to keep Link bobbing up and down in her lap, and thankfully it seemed like it was enough to make the boy begin squirting in his own right. She watched as his arcing cum careened over the bed from a thrashing cock, painting the sheets in streaks of white as he groaned, gasped, and whimpered in glee. In the throes of his release Sheik suddenly pulled her toy from Link’s ass with a satisfying pop, and pushed it flat underneath her so she could let the boy fall contently against her without it in the way. From there, she squeezed him desperately from behind and reached around to squeeze his cock, twisting her fingers from side to side to milk a final few squirts from within him.

If she was lucky, he wouldn’t question where her cream went...and he’d simply assume that the wet puddle of her pussy’s squirt was merely a release of a different kind. With a cooing noise Sheik pushed her masked face to the side of Link’s head, and as she kissed him gently at the edge of his brow her voice slipped out once more, kinder and gentler than before but no less lusty.

“...so what do we do next?” She purred with a smile, her fingers tightening around his cock. She couldn’t wait to find another way to fuck the boy, to make him squirm and cum for her pleasure! What she received in response; however, wasn’t something she expected. Link merely turned to her, and with his blindfold still in place parted his lips and opened his mouth.

He wanted to suck Sheik’s cock.

“...damnit.” Zelda grunted under her breath, and pouted beneath her mask. Who would’ve thought pretending to be a hung Sheikah warrior would be so tricky?!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is a bit of an older story, but I hope it still gave you a thrill!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
